1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for separating liquids and solids from a mixture, with an endless filter belt, means for supplying mixture to the filter belt, at least one suction box supporting the filter belt, located under the filter belt and moving along with the filter belt, which suction box is connected to an underpressure device for generating a lower pressure relative to the ambient pressure, and control means for alternately generating this lower pressure and ambient pressure in the suction box, and discharge means connected to the suction box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a device is known from the Netherlands patent application 72.10541.
In the known device the suction box is connected to the underpressure device by means of hose connections. This causes various drawbacks. Due to the possible cross-sectional size of the hose the amount of air and liquid which can be sucked through is limited. Because they are bent the hoses cause an undesired force transversely of the direction of movement of the filter. This force is relatively great and varies during the movement of the suction box. In addition, as a result of the material of the hose, rubber, it is not possible to apply higher temperatures. A final drawback is that the reciprocating mass is comparatively large as a result of the weight of hose and coupling means.